


Dawn of Apocalypse

by AetherBunny



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: Apocalypse
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Crossover, Gen, No Spoilers, just sort of apocalypse character things, non graphic mentions of vomit, not anything for the plot anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you feel?”</p><p>The Being before him asked. The Being inside the man that once was The Best Pilot in the Resistance; who was in the wrong place at the very wrong time. </p><p> </p><p>Time for another crossover nobody asked me for. If Apocalypse was causing mayhem for what's implied to be a very long time, why not a long long time ago in a galaxy far far away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn of Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Angel got a gross painful transformation sequence, and the other horsemen got like, motivational speeches at most? I wanted more gross painful transformations. 
> 
> I took a lot from the bits Oscar Isaac said about the research he did into cults for X-Men, interesting stuff.

“What do you feel?”

 

The Being before him asked. The Being inside the man that once was The Best Pilot in the Resistance; who was in the wrong place at the very wrong time.

 

“The Force around me. I can feel your heart beating. I feel... the power coming off of you as plain as if you were touching me. But it is not the Force, it's some other power, something I've never felt before.”

 

_The pair of rival teams had come upon the cult at the same time, their entrance interrupting the chanting. In the ensuing chaos, the entity took the nearest vulnerable body. The thing in Poe's body waved a hand and everyone around them was no more than dust. It caught him off guard, he could not feel The Force in whatever this was. The thing waved it's hand again and a swirling purple shaped opened before him. It beckoned to him, **come and see**... _

 

“Good my son. What do you want?”

“I want... power. I want the galaxy at my feet, I want retribution!”

“And you shall have it.” The Being reached for him and even Kylo Ren had the good sense to accept the touch. He was frozen, overwhelmed, the Being's voice in his head whispered all kinds of things, showed him things, gave him things. Gave him more power than he thought his body could contain. It was dizzying, feeling so faint he could hardly stand, but so powerful he could rip a planet from it's orbit.

“Come my son, we will gather the strongest to aid in our conquest. I seek the best to be my willing disciples.” He opened the portal before him again. “Where shall we go?” He asked. Kylo thought briefly of the girl, how powerful the Force was within her. But she would never serve this Being willingly. He did not even consider Snoke, his _former_ mentor was nothing to him now, not when he could kill him from miles away.

 

This is how they wound up on the Finalizer, materializing in a hanger.

 

“Take me to them.”

 

It wasn't hard to find either of them, they were often in the same place at the same time. It wasn't hard to convince them, of course it wasn't. There is nothing Hux wanted more than galactic conquest, and Phasma's strongest trait was her loyalty.

 

“They are not my children,” the Being had turned to Kylo “but if they can withstand their gifts I will count them worthy. If not, we will begin our search again.”

 

Kylo lead them all to a well-fortified training room.

 

It approached Hux first and considered him for a moment.

 

“You fight your war with great weapons and hope the galaxy will kneel before you. This is not the way. If they are to kneel before you in the dirt at your feet, there cannot be starships or soldiers between you.” the Being placed his hand on Hux's chest, and for a moment there was nothing. Then Hux was coughing, sputtering. His body heaved and he was brought to his knees. Kylo thought he could see smoke beginning to wisp from his nostrils. Hux wretched again and again spitting bile on the cold flooring. His body shook and when no more bile would come thick black smoke began pouring from his mouth and nose. His clothing began to sizzle and it seemed he was burning from the inside out. His hands caught fire then catching his uniform ablaze with them. He made no sound as he became a pyre before their eyes, and if it were not for the fact that he was still supporting himself on his hands and knees Kylo would think he was dead. Hux began to struggle up onto his knees, then on to unsteady feet, the flames diminishing as he rose. Stark naked he held his still burning hands out in front of himself and just stared at them.

 

“Good.” The Being said. “Do you feel how powerful you are General? You should feel pride knowing you are worthy of serving at my side. Show them, show them your power.” It urged him.

 

Hux clenched his hands extinguishing the flames. He opened and closed his right hand, a lick of flame appearing and disappearing as he did so. Then he took a deep breath and breathed a great cloud of fire. A small hysterical giggle escaped just after, he wavered on his feet again but kept upright. He roared then sending the flames further than before.

 

“Good, good.” The Being was pleased but spent no more time on the other man. He moved onward to Phasma. She had stood unmoving through the ordeal and Kylo wondered how grateful she was for her mask.

 

“You were created to obey the orders of men who wish to conquer. They use you as a tool for their own gains. A goddess should be free to choose her alliance. Captain, will you fight by my side?” He did not wait for her to respond, nor did he indicate she should remove her armor.

 

From where he stood several feet away Kylo could see it begin to shrink and press into her body. The armor did not stop when it hit flesh. Where Hux had been eerily silent through his _immolation_ Phasma screamed, and screamed, and screamed. She thrashed wildly but remained on her feet, honestly Kylo wasn't sure how she managed. She clutched at her arms and chest but did not seem to be trying to dislodge the armor as it sank into her. Her screaming changed tone as her helmet pressed into her face and skull, but still she remained upright. She bled heavily, leaving a trail of it in her wake as the metallic armor took the place of her flesh. There were moments in her transformation Kylo could see flashes of bone before they were consumed with silver. The metal took the shape of what he could only guess was the muscled body underneath her suit. At last her screaming stopped and the Being stepped towards her.

 

“What do you feel my daughter?” She turned towards them and Kylo realized he had never seen her face before, but he could hardly see it clearly now through the blood and viscera still clinging to her shiny new skin. She flexed her fingers, bent her arms and knees. She tilted her head and cracked something in her neck, she seemed quite satisfied and reached out for a nearby weight rack. Not even checking the amount of weight she lifted it easily in one hand, looked the Being in the eyes, and pulled it apart.

 

“Good. You are worthy as well. There will be nothing in all of existence as feared as we. But our preparation is not complete.” He was nearest to Phasma and approached her first. With a gentler wave of his hand he cleaned her and created clothing from little more than the air around them. Kylo was disappointed but not for carnal reasons, he thought the bare metal was more intimidating. Their enemies could see it was flesh and not armor. Then again he had been given new robes as well. The Being may have shared some of his thoughts as the fitted body suit left her arms and her legs to mid thigh bare. Where the suit ended in a hem it was striped in dark gray. Those stripes connected with thick lines to a belt like stripe at her waist. It was simple and didn't distract from her new form. She clearly did not need shoes but ornate black boots were crafted for her anyway stopping just above her ankles.

 

From there the Being crossed the room to Hux, sill smoking slightly from his bare skin. With a similar motion Hux was given new clothes. The drab blue-black of his uniform was replaced by a deep dark red. The jodhpurs returned, but the top was a slimmer un-belted shirt with shiny gold buttons and a high collar. His boots were gold as well and decorated with delicate flame patterns. Lastly is greatcoat became more of a cape. It reached clear to the ground but curved upward on it's own accord so as not to drag. It was layered with reds, oranges and yellows giving it the effect of being made entirely from feathers. As a whole Hux resembled a great fire bird and now had the skills to match.

 

The Being turned from his work to take them all in.

 

“Come my children, we must seek Death.” He said as he waved a hand to create another portal.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, Rey and Finn were not in the landing party with Poe and they're fine (and Poe is probably mostly fine too). In fact they'll probably appear if I write more of this? I have half and idea or two I can flesh out if people want to read more?
> 
> Hux becomes pyrokinetic, and Phasma a living metal (like Colossus for example)
> 
> also this dang franchise and trios, just add a fourth person... just one more...


End file.
